


Stained Glass Eyes

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, POV Switches, terrible writing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: El Diablo request where the reader is small and chubby and shy around him, and the squad helps him build up the courage to talk to them? But the reader is super anxious because they don’t think they’re attractive??? Thank you!





	Stained Glass Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

-Diablo-

“Come on, man. Just tell her how you feel.” Floyd sighed.

“Nah, it’s better this way. She’s safer.” Chato replied

“Oh sure, and I’m the president of the United States.”

“I mean it brother. She’s too god for me.”

“My god mate! Just ask her out! I swear I’ll kill you if I see you ogling at her again.” Digger cried, exasperated.

Chato shook his head. “She doesn’t even like me.”

“Yes she does!”

-You-

“I don’t see why ya don’t just tell ‘im.” Harley said, frustrated at her friend’s denial.

“Because Crazy. He doesn’t like me that way.” Y/N replied, stepping around a burning car.

“And why wouldn’t he, huh?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe because I’m short and stout like a fucking teapot?” And it was true. Y/N was only five foot tall and had extra fat where she didn’t want it, packed around her thighs and stomach.

“So?”

“’So?’ What do you mean ‘So?’ Never mind, I give up trying to explain normal, healthy relationships to you.” And with that she walked away from the crazy blonde.

-After the Battle-

The remaining members of Task Force X were in a good mood as they sat around waiting for Waller’s people to take them back to Belle Reve. Weirdly happy in fact. They were in such a good mood that Lawton felt it necessary to shout across the room when Chato and Y/N sat next to each other.

“Yo Y/N! Fire boy likes you!”

“What the hell, Esé?” Diablo shouted back.

In the meantime Y/N had frozen completely. After all this, assuming the sniper wasn’t lying, she never expected that El Diablo actually liked her back.

“Hola, Earth to Y/N.”

She was thrust back into reality when a very red faced pyro put a hand on her shoulder. “…What…?” she whispered, voice painted with disbelief.

“Sí, Pollito. It’s true.” He said. “I know you’re too good for me but I really like you and I just…”

Y/N stood up quickly when he trailed off. Whispering a small ‘Sorry…’ she bolted before he could see that she was crying.

Chato sat there, stuck, for several minutes processing that she had just run off.

“Go find ‘er hotness.” Harley spoke up. “Trust me.”

“Why should I do that Loca?” he asked “She obviously hates me.”

“Well I guess you’ll never know.”

Chato found Y/N outside the subway station, shivering and sobbing in the heavy rain. Sighing he walked up and put a warm arm around her shoulder. “If you don’t like me back you can just say so, Pollito.”

Subconsciously she leaned into his warmth. “I-It’s not that, Chato…”

“Then what? ‘Cause your message was pretty clear when you ran out.” He winced when his voice came out a little too harsh.

Y/N pulled away. “You don’t understand! No one has ever wanted me! I’m short and I’m fat and no one likes me. I’m not beautiful…” At first her voice was loud and angry but by the last sentence it had turned into a whisper.

“I have tattoos on my face, and for what it’s worth I think you’re gorgeous. I also know that I don’t deserve someone as stunning as you.”

She gasped when she was pulled into his embrace again, but she didn’t pull away. She just cried against his chest as he held her close. Y/N’s sobs died with the rain and her breathing slowed. ”Thank you…” she murmured “And if it still means anything, I like you too.”

Hey were surrounded by the sounds of sirens and raging fires in a city that had been reduced to rubble, but neither cared. Every little thing faded into white noise when he lifted her chin and kissed her. They weren’t’ happy with themselves but they were happy to have each other.


End file.
